Drowning Light
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Keyblade Wielders are given a duty: To protect the light within people's hearts and the light scattered across the worlds. But how can they protect the light within others, when the light within them is fading?*Wishing Fire's 7 Deadly Sins Challenge!* Chapter 7: Xehanort/Greed "But no, the power was his, will be his, and shall always belong to him."
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I decided I'm taking on Wishing Fire's ****Seven Deadly Sins Challenge.**** Please, tell me what you think and how I can improve!**

**D. Sin: ****Lust**

**Keyblade Bearer: ****Namine**

**NOTE:**** I believe Namine should have the power to wield the Keyblade. She was born from the Key-bearer Kairi's heart and the keybearer Sora's body. So I'm considering her as a Keyblade Bearer.**

**~0~**

The girl who draws had quite the charm.

Of course, she was proud of it. Her beautiful platinum hair had no comparison. And she sometimes couldn't resist her various male companions.

That boy who was Riku's clone had a nice build and starling green eyes. Eyes that made her face heat up in a very rude way.

The original was always better, of course. The aura of darkness that surrounded him was so delicious! Delectable, how he was so insecure of himself. Another method she had to make him run in her arms.

The Key of Destiny was the easiest. Under that hard exterior, he was broken. Broken in so many pieces that Namine could slowly build the Roxas she wanted. With everything she wanted, and nothing she didn't.

And then there was Sora. Innocent, little Sora. She could manipulate him easily, something Kairi couldn't even do. Sora just trusted anybody, even people he saw in dreams.

Namine smiled to herself.

She had so many excellent choices. Different flavors, different stories.

So many _delectable _choices.

The girl who draws was smitten with Keyblade bearers.

She just couldn't help herself.

**~0~**

**Please, even if you didn't like it, give me pointers! Tell me how to improve!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. Sloth

**I'm back~ Did you miss me? No? Well, I missed you, that's for sure!**

**D. Sin: ****Sloth**

**Keyblade Weider: Ventus**

***WARNING: Spoilers for BbS***

**~Sloth~**

_You could just stay here,_ the voice soothed, _you could forget about everything._

The voice didn't seem evil, nor suspicious. The voice seemed like from a young child, and the voice wasn't even all that focused. It's like even the voice was asleep.

But who could blame it?

Ventus woke on a beautiful island, right when the sun was setting.

"Where am I?"

_A place where you can rest. You cannot be harmed here._

"But, my friends..."

_Come now. How hard is it to relax?_ The voice was still soothing but with more determination.

_It didn't take him long. _

_Him? _Ventus wondered. He turned to see Vanitas, his despicable other half, asleep on the parched sand, unaware of his prescence.

_He gave in and he forgot. _The voice explained. _He was happy to forget. His life didn't seem to mean that much to him._

Ventus stared at him. She looked... _happy _in his sleep. And if a snarl like Vanitas deserved some R&R, didn't he too?

_That's right. Rest, Ventus. Take a nice, long nap._

And boy, didn't that seem like a swell idea.

Ventus could feel his eyelids getting heavy, his consiousness departing him.

_Sleep, Ventus. You've been through so much._

With Ventus fully asleep, his and Vanitas' body were thrown into the deepest part of Sora's heart.

He could sleep contently.

_He might never wake up._

**I really like this one. Canon is so fun. :D Except when it killed Roxas, Xion, Terra.. *rants on about killed characters***

**Read! Like! Follow! Review!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Pride

**You know, being a Graduate Class is hard. :3**

**D. Sin: ****Pride**

**Keyblade Wielder: ****Kairi**

**~0~**

****The Princess was full of it, but who could blame her?

She was a Princess of Heart (She proclamed she was the most important one), A Keyblade Wielder, a weapon that only chose people that 'spoke through the heart'. Her heart was intact, untainted, a blissful purity.

She also knew a certain Keyblade wielder had a liking to her.

But again, who could blame him?

She wasn't going to make the same mistakes the _other _foolish female wielder made. She was too smart, too clever for the darkness to seduce her.

Her 'pure heart' had flaws. Too many to count, but too litte to notice.

So when the darkness threatens to swallow us whole, she will be the first to fall.

Pride was a dangerous thing, one of the deadliest sins.

And for the little princess, it will be her doom.

Her light remains dorment, even if her heart is made of it.

_How can someone wield the key to the light if their heart was shrouded in darkness?_

The answer was simple.

_She couldn't._

**~0~**

**Kairi**** seems to me like the perfect prideful girl.**

**Thank you to****_ xxxHikari-Kuraixxx, emmausgirl94_**** and ****_Warriorsqueen _****for the alert!**

**Thank you to ****_emmausgirl94_**** and ****_Warriorsqueen _****for the favorite!**

**Replies:**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it and I hope to see your feedback!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Envy

D. **Sin: Envy**

**Keyblade**** Wielder: Aqua**

Aqua wished she would just die.

Or rather, she wished she could kill everybody else.

She envied the living, the people who lived their lives to the fullest.

She imagined their faces, their smiles, their laughs ...

It sickened her. Happiness was now a drug she yearned for, something she could never have.

A scream escaped her throat, even though nobody could hear it.

Why did this happen to her?

Did she deserve it?

She didn't know, nor did she care.

Right now, all she wants is to rip the happiness from people and keep it for herself.

She **never** had any, now she wanted all of it.

~0~

**Thank you to** **_Yakusoku-Xion_****** _for_**** the **favorite and** **alert!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Wrath

**D. Sin: ****Wrath**

**Keyblade Wielder: ****Terra**

**~0~**

_The darkness can only sedate so much._

Terra was angry. Beyond angry; he was furious! Who the hell was Xehanort to do this to him? To damn him and his friends? To kill his Master and destroy everything dear to him?

Unable to do anything inside his own heart, his mind went in a rampage. Destroying everything he could, giving the old fool a clear message.

_I'm not down yet, old man. Just you wait._

Terra felt that if could destroy the man controlling his body, he could be free.

But, nothing good ever comes from destruction, even if you kill the most despicable person in the world.

Terra didn't care. He wanted to kill the old man, rip him apart, limb from limb.

Then he would go find his friends.

He would do anything to find his friends. Even rip apart the worlds apart, if he had to.

_You can't keep me down forever. Soon, I'll break you into unusable pieces._

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. Gluttony

**I like cereal. :)**

**D. Sin: ****Gluttony**

**Keyblade Wielder: ****Sora**

**~0~**

The truth be told, it wasn't Sora's fault that his heart was host to so many people.

He was too kind; his heart sheltered everyone it could.

Inside his heart there have been many people; only a handful have escaped, and some still remain in his heart.

Sora's heart was determined to consume the lost; it wanted to devour every wandering heart it could find.

But, if Sora perishes, what will happen the hearts connected to his.

They shall perish as well.

It's not healthy to make too many links; the heart can only do so much.

Sora's heart has bitten more off than it can chew.

**~0~**

**Last chapter's up next! :D or D:?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	7. Greed

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of my challenge!**

**D. Sin: ****Greed**

**Keyblade Wielder: ****Xehanort**

**I wanted to finish this with the bastard that started it all.**

**~0~**

Xehanort was no foolish man. He made a few mistakes in the practice, but now was the real thing.

He has so much confidence that his pawns will do their job right. They were _his_ pawns, after all.

Everything was meant to be his, and soon, everything will be.

People believe that they can make a stand against him, or maybe that they would share the power, like the old witch Malificient.

But no, the power was his, will be his, and shall always belong to him.

It's like this whole war was a game of poker, and he had the winning hand.

The sweet, inmortal power of Kingdom Hearts had been waiting for him.

Everything has been his, even from the beggining of time.

**~0~**

**It is done.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: Your's was the one that gave me inspiration to do this challenge! Your version rocked! Hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Thank you to:**

_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx**_

_**Yakusoku-Xion**_

**And**

_**Warriorsqueen**_

**For reviewing!**

**And thank you to everyone who read, alerted and favorited!**

**What's your Deadly Sin? ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
